


Peace of Mind

by The_Jade_Goblin



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, alec having no chill, and no time for jealousy, and worried magnus, bamf alec basically, because magnus is cute af, camille's meddling, featuring protective!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Goblin/pseuds/The_Jade_Goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is sick of Camille meddling in Magnus' life, and takes it upon himself to have it stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace of Mind

Camille smirked as her hand caressed the bookshelf, stopping to hover over a book before pulling it gently from its place, and opening it to the centre. She pretended to read, smirk still playing over her lips as she smelled her intruder coming long before she saw him. Finally, she heard his footsteps leave the elevator and head towards her study. She turned to greet him, smiling playfully as he entered, seeming none too surprised that she knew he’d come.

“Well, if it isn’t Magnus’ new heartthrob,” she purred. “They get younger every century it seems, and each one cuter than the next, he certainly has a type. Although I have to admit, the Shadowhunter thing is a new development.”

Alec rolled his eyes and didn’t bother answering her.

“So,” Camille said snapping the book shut and replacing it to the bookshelf. “What do the Shadowhunters need from me now?”

“Us? Nothing.” Alec replied. “Me? I only want to tell you one thing,”

“Oh? I’m intrigued,” Camille said, her rosy lips curing into a flirtatious and charming smile, filled with hidden malice.  

“Stay away from Magnus.” Alec said firmly.

Camille blinked. “I’m sorry?” she scoffed.

“You heard me. Stay the hell away from him.” Alec’s voice grew so loud he was practically growling. “He’s not your pet Camille, and he’s not your plaything. I want you to leave him alone.”

“And who are you to –”

“He’s not _yours_. Not anymore.” Alec snapped. “He’s _mine_. You will not torment him any longer, as long as I’m around you won’t harass him, and for as long as I live you will not taunt him with the past.”

Camille arched her perfect eyebrows at him. “And if I don’t?”

“Then I’ll kill you.” Alec said simply. “I’m sure there are few who would miss you, least of all Magnus. You might not think much of me Camille but I assure you I’m not one you should underestimate. I protect the people I love, and if I see or hear you anywhere near Magnus again, I will end your miserable existence on this planet. Do we understand each other?”

“Perfectly.” Camille replied mildly.

If she admitted it, there was a slight touch of respect in her heart for the young Shadowhunter. Magnus certainly chose his new paramour well. But he wouldn’t live long, this naïve little Nephilim, and after twenty or thirty short years he’d be dead, and Camille would be free to return to Magnus once again. A small sacrifice for her, not that the danger Alec posed worried her in any way, she would just prefer to not risk being killed. Besides, tormenting Magnus over the death of his beloved Alexander would be so much more fun. She smirked inanely just thinking of it.

“It hardly matters in any case little Shadowhunter,” Camille said, in a sickly-sweet voice. “Magnus and I are tied together forever, he’ll come running back to me eventually, I just have to wait.”

“I doubt that. You’re beneath him,” Alec snorted.

“I wasn’t 150 years ago,” Camille grinned. “Oh how love-sick he was over me, he worshipped the ground I walked on. I never loved him of course, love is fleeting and pointless, but oh that man would have given me the moon had I asked for it. He always comes running back in the end, like clockwork. You might be a pretty little distraction for now, but he’ll tire of you I promise sweetie. It’s me he wants, even if he won’t admit it to himself,”

“Your forced kisses and your inventive stories don’t impress anyone Camille,” Alec raised an eyebrow. “You expect me to turn my back on him that easily?”

“I was hoping to save you both the heartbreak actually,” Camille batted her eyelashes innocently, but to Alec it was a sickening display.

“I’ll take the heartbreak thanks,” Alec muttered.

“Poor naïve Shadowhunter, rushing in where most angels fear to tread,” Camille giggled. “He’ll never love you precious, not like he loves me.”

“Goodbye Camille,” Alec said loudly, turning on his heel and leaving. “Go back on your word and you deal with my arrows!”

“Oh I’ll keep my word Shadowhunter, and watch with delight as my darling Magnus loses his mind when you die!” Camille laughed. “Then I’ll be there to make it aaaalll better~ Have fun being second best sweetie~”

Alec grit his teeth as he took the elevator out of the basement. How Magnus had ever stood that woman was beyond him. How could he have ever loved someone so cruel? Had she always been that way? She couldn’t have been, Magnus was good and genuine, Camille was the exact opposite, there was no way he could have felt for her if she had acted that way around him. But with that squared away, he wanted to see Magnus. Being around Camille after so long had to have affected him, but the warlock had only been concerned about Alec and his worry of his possible misunderstanding. With everything happening and the world around them going crazy they hadn’t had much time to discuss it. But Magnus had gone home finally, after Lydia woke up and fully recovered and Maryse made it clear Magnus’ services were no longer required (he’d have to talk to his mother about that too), between searching for Jace and Valentine and dealing with the regular problems of the Downworld, Alec hadn’t had the time to see Magnus. He called him often to check in, but Magnus would always redirect the conversation to Alec and how he was doing, deflecting any questions about himself. That worried Alec, so he’d set out to tell Camille to back off, hoping it would give Magnus some peace.

He probably should have called ahead, it was night and Magnus could be busy, but he knocked on the door in the vain hope he wasn’t disturbing. He heard grumbling on the other side, and the door was wrenched open by an unhappy looking warlock. The unhappy expression however, melted instantly into a beaming smile the second he laid his eyes on Alec.

“Alexander! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Magnus asked happily.

Alec had an insatiable urge to swoop down and kiss Magnus, gather him in his arms and hold him like there was no tomorrow. He wanted to. He barely resisted the temptation. Barely.

“Hey Magnus,” Alec smiled bashfully, still unused to having such a loving look directed at him. “You got a minute? I don’t want to disturb you…”

“Nonsense, come in come in, I was just mixing potions for the morning’s shipments.” Magnus said, opening the door wider so Alec to step over the threshold.

“Looks like a consuming job,” Alec commented, seeing vials of brightly coloured liquids secured in wooden apparatuses over the apartment.  

“It’s merely time-consuming, and sometimes finicky,” Magnus replied. “Potions are like that. And without Dot’s usual supply of potions the Downworld comes to me for their needs. If you break any of the vials and beakers don’t worry too much I can mix up most of these in a pinch, but be careful around the Daylight Potion, that one is difficult to prepare and I need it for Sheldon in the morning.”

Alec sidestepped the beakers, Bunsen burners and smoking vials, watching Magnus scurry about the room, adding ingredients to some vials, stirring others and adjusting the flames beneath them.

“Alright, they should be fine on their own for a little bit, I’ll come back to check them soon but for now you have my undivided attention Alexander,” Magnus finally said, stepping away from the potion racks and making his way over to Alec in the hallway. “What can I do for you?”

Alec stopped resisting his urge to kiss Magnus then. Magnus was much shorter than him so it felt so dramatic when he leaned down to kiss him, like in those tacky rom-coms Izzy loved to watch or the romance novels that Alec secretly enjoyed. When he felt Magnus’ fingers slide into his hair as they kissed, he wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him flush against him. He felt Magnus gasp against his lips. He didn’t know how long they spent kissing, but eventually a loud hissing sound forced Magnus to pull back in a panic as he quickly took an over-boiling potion off the heat, clicking his fingers to empty the vial and start over again.

“I have to admit Alexander, you certainly know how to distract me,” Magnus chuckled as he checked on his other potions.

“Sorry, did I ruin your work?” Alec asked worriedly.

“No no, just minor damage. Shouldn’t be a problem.” Magnus turned back to Alec with a smirk. “But is that all you came for tonight?”

“I just…wanted to see you, I guess.” Alec said breathlessly.

Magnus’ face softened. “Well I’m glad you came to see me.” he said gently. “I’ve been worried, thought I was losing you again.”

“Why would –”

“You’ve been calling me, but I figured that was more courtesy than anything. You’re sweet like that,” Magnus shrugged. “I thought you didn’t want to see me. But I must remember you’re obviously busy, and have many problems to deal with at the moment that are much more important than I.”

“You’re just as important as anything else Magnus.” Alec frowned. “Wait. That came out badly. I didn’t mean that,”

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head fondly. “I know what you mean my darling Shadowhunter, it’s okay.”

Alec blushed at the endearment as he watched Magnus reluctantly get back to work.

“Are you sure you haven’t been up to anything lately Alexander, that would give you cause to see me?” Magnus asked as he tended to his potions.

Alec froze. He knew.

“No…?”

Magnus smirked. “You haven’t been to see the devil herself have you?”

“Camille?” Alec raised his eyebrows, then looked down guilty. “How did you know?”

“She sent me a fire message, just now.” there was distasteful look on the warlock’s face. “She didn’t say much, but enough. I figured someone had seen her and said something to her.”

“What did she say to you?” was she breaking her promise already?

“ _’Well played._ ’” Magnus replied. “Didn’t take me long to work it out it would have been one of you Nephilim that put her in her place.”

Huh. Guess she took him seriously after all. Magnus however, was sighing and shaking his head.

“Alexander what did you say to her? More importantly, what did she say to _you_? Are you alright?”  

“I told her to leave you alone. You don’t need her sniffing around you like an evil blood hound, I wanted to take that stress out of your life, at least for a while. I wanted to make sure you were okay,”

“You…” Magnus turned from his potions and stared at Alec like he’d never seen him before. “You were concerned for… _me_?”

“She upset you.” Alec said, his tone suggesting he didn’t understand Magnus’ shock, like the reasoning should have been obvious. “It can’t have been easy seeing her again after all this time and having to deal with her tormenting.”

“I…you…” for once in his long life, Magnus was rendered utterly speechless. Then, he smiled a small but radiant smile. “Alexander I could kiss you,”

“Why don’t you?” Alec teased.

Magnus chuckled, and took a step forward, meeting Alec half-way to kiss him. Somehow, part-way into the kiss, Magnus ended up against the wall, his arms locked around Alec’s shoulders, with Alec gripping his waist so securely he could feel the tendons in his arms, but gentle enough so that no bruises would form. He marvelled at how strong yet soft Alec could be at the same time.

“In all my life, no one’s ever been concerned for me before,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s lips.

“Never?” Alec pulled away looking shocked.

“There were my friends of course, they love me so they worry. But not like this, I’ve never had this with anyone…I thought you’d be angry with me,”

“Angry with you? Why…” realisations dawned in Alec’s dark eyes. “You mean about that kiss?”

Magnus looked down guiltily, but Alec tipped his chin back up with a finger, frowning.

“Magnus she forced herself on you, that would be obvious to anyone.” He said. “It was clear from the moment she entered the room that you were uncomfortable around her. Why would I be angry with you because your psychotic ex wants to play the jealousy card? It upset me a little, I don’t want anyone to kiss you but me, but I knew it wasn’t what you wanted. Why would I be angry with you for that?”

“I just…” Magnus sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t know why I thought you’d do the same as the others…you’re so different…”

“Your relationships in the past, they’ve left you for things like this?” Alec questioned.

“Among other reasons, but yes. Camille’s little trick would have worked on anyone else,”

“Well I’m not anyone.” Alec said, slightly smugly. “If she wants to impress me she’ll have to try a lot harder than that. I believe _you_ Magnus, not what anyone else says about you. You told me you and Camille were ancient history, I have no reason to distrust you, and I wouldn’t betray your trust in me by leaping to wild conclusions.”

“You…you’re amazing you know that?” Magnus breathed, a beautifully happy smile light up his face. “You truly never cease to amaze me Alexander. I…thank you,”

“You don’t have to thank me, it’s called being a decent person.” Alec said simply, reluctantly stepping away from Magnus so he could stand up straight. “I want us to work, I’m not going to just walk out on you so quickly,”

“And glad I am to hear it,” Magnus smiled. “I can’t believe you actually told Camille to back off, and she _listened_ to you. Is it too soon to tell you I love you?”

Alec laughed, happy to see Magnus happy. He ducked his head bashfully as Magnus smiled at him. But Magnus’ casual ‘I love you’ thudded in his chest. Damn whatever Camille said, Alec knew she was either lying or delusional. Whatever Magnus felt for Camille, it wasn’t love, not anymore. He loved Alec now. He _loved_ Alec. Alec leaned against the wall, watching contently as Magnus worked. Magnus fascinated him, everything about him was just so extra.

“So, according to Camille you don’t date Shadowhunters.” Alec said.

“Ha. No, the Nephilim and I have always been a strict business basis. As in they hate me and I tolerate them to get paid. I’ve only ever met a few decent ones in my time,” Magnus said, hovering over his brewing.

“So I’m your first Shadowhunter then?”

Magnus glanced up, and smiled softly. “You’re my first in many things Alec Lightwood,” he murmured.

Alec felt his face heat up again. A potion started whistling and steaming from across the room, and Magnus clicked his tongue in annoyance, pausing his actions to summon the vial to his fingers.

“Alexander darling could you pass me that empty beaker there? On the desk? Thank you.”

His hear thudded loudly in his chest at the endearment. That was twice now. He had to admit he liked the endearment. He never thought he’d enjoy being called darling, but then again he never thought he’d enjoy being called Alexander either. Magnus was like that, he made everything magical and beautiful.

“If you were hoping to spend decent time with me I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed. Most of my attention will be taken up by this,” Magnus muttered regretfully. “A pity, the one time you come to see me and I’m busy.”

“Would you mind if I stayed?” Alec asked. “I…really don’t want to go back home right now. And I don’t mind if you’re busy…I can help if you like, I’ll be your assistant for the night,”

Magnus grinned up at him. “Alright,” he chuckled. “If you really want to.”

“Tell me what to do and it’s done,” Alec smiled.

Magnus smirked playfully. “If you’re going to be my assistant and follow orders, then am I allowed to ask for a kiss whenever I want?”

Alec blushed, but he smiled and nodded. “You’re the boss.”

Magnus chuckled to himself, enjoying their little game. “Alright my helpful assistant, I need the two green jars from my storeroom, in the cupboard on the bottom shelf. I also need the paper bag from there, and a red crystal-looking substance in a canister. When you deliver them to me I demand a kiss, then I need you to stir this potion clockwise while I get the ingredients to finish it. Is that too much?”

“Anything you need Magnus,” Alec grinned, and disappeared into the storeroom.

Magnus laughed. Alec proved to be a diligent assistant, asking questions on how Magnus was making his potions, what each one was for, bringing him anything he needed and of course kissing him when he had the spare chance. Alec was full of energy and buzzing with questions, it was refreshing to have someone like him around while he worked.

He was happy, happier than he’d been in a long time. Camille and her petty tricks were unimportant, he had Alec now, and that was all that mattered. He smiled at Alec over a potion vial, and felt his heart beat faster as he smiled back.  


End file.
